Mystic Dragon Force, Book 1: Rise of the Dragon Force
by Element Writer
Summary: What if Senketsu and Junketsu weren't the only Kamuis that were made by Dr. Matoi? What if there were Kamui wearers before Ryūko and Satsuki got theirs? Well, prepare to me the Ryū Brothers, 5 quintuplet brothers with elemental and mystic Dragon power. Set 2 years prior of Kill La Kill, find out how these brothers came to become the superhero team: The Dragon Force!


**Prologue**

_Dragons. We've all heard of them. Powerful and ferocious beasts. Well, that's what humans come to believe as it's written in their history books. I should know because…I'm a Dragon. I know, you probably don't believe me, but it's the truth. But we aren't what you think we are. Let me start from the beginning. Long ago, humans and Dragons used to live together in peace and harmony. In those times, Dragons were respected, not feared. Humanity saw them as wise and noble creatures, in return for that respect, the Dragons protected humanity from all threats. But things were like that in the beginning. As you've hear in stories, Dragons in the past would only care for themselves. The one thing you didn't know was how the world was divided amongst them. The Dragons protected humans, but they only protected those within their territory, humans who were loyal to them. Above the Dragons were the Noble Dragons, Dragons who had their own clans and led them as the top of the hierarchy, like an alpha in a wolf pack. With these terror ties, the Dragon clans would often fight over them, raging war against each other and even bringing humans into the battle as much as Dragons. The wars seemed to be endless, until, one day, a group of Dragons led by a Dragon named Shin stepped forward and brought an end to the wars once and for all._

_These Dragons were not ordinary as they possessed the power of the very elements themselves. Thanks to that, Shin and his group brought all the 12 Dragon clans together, forming peace between them all. With this peace, the clans formed a council known as the Order of the 13 and appointed Shin as the Dragon King, the ruler of all the Dragons. With their actions in protecting the world, Shin's group along with their successors became known as the Guardian Dragons. Each Dragon possessed each of the six elements. The wild Lightning Dragon, the strong Fire Dragon, the wise Ice Dragon, the Earth Dragon scout, the mysterious Shadow Dragon, and their leader the Dawn Dragon, the most noble of them all with scales that glowed as bright as the morning sun and wielding the power of light. From that day, Shin and his successors would watch over humanity and Dragonkind as the grand leader. Peace filled the rest of their days. But then it all changed. One day, during his reign, Dragon King Gowasu announced his union with a human named Corrin. It was a shock to them all as there had never been a union between a human and a Dragon. Though this came to be accepted by all._

_All except one Dragon. It was one of the Guardians: the Shadow Dragon Zamasu, who believed that humans were an inferior race unworthy of the wisdom and protection of Dragons as they would use it to bring war to the world. He hated the human race and this union that he was disgusted by ignited the anger he needed to exploit it. He abandoned his duty as a Guardian and created his own army, declaring war on all. From this betrayal, he would forever be known as The Fallen. During the time of the war, even though it disgusted him, Zamasu sought to produce an heir with human blood. He set his soldiers on a search to find the most powerful human that would produce him a worthy offspring. It would be an arranged marriage for where the chosen human bride could not refuse even if she wanted. In so, the union of Zamasu and witch named Vata was made. With it, a powerful offspring was born. It was the greatest threat ever known: the Nemesis Dragon, Anakos. He was the only child and sole heir of Zamasu. With the passing of his parents, Anakos became the new leader of his clan and continued his father's plan to conquer the world._

_A great battle waged on over the fate of humanity. Anakos proved stronger than any of the other Noble Dragons, almost impossible to defeat. But, when all hope seemed lost, a great light appeared. A young Dragon who stepped up and challenged the Nemesis Dragon. It was Athorson, the son of Gowasu, who had come to put an end to the war once and for all. Everyone soon bared witness to an epic battle between the two Dragon hybrids, one that shook the Earth. In the end, Athorson defeated Anakos and finally brought an end to the war, bringing peace back to the land. For his brave and selfless actions, the young Dawn Dragon was given a great title and was now known as Athorson the Almighty. But, as the centuries passed, it became clear that humanity would no longer need Dragons as they could be able to protect themselves. And so, the Order of the 13 decided for them to go underground, only return to the surface when humanity needed them most. While those with unions with humans stayed above ground, the rest of us Dragons, even the Guardians, went underground. Upon this, the Order used their Dragon Magic to turn the underground tunnels into an entire world, a home for Dragons to reside until the time comes for them to return. This mystical world beneath the world became known as Drago-Terra. This is the world I lived in for most of my life. But that's gonna change today. My Name is Roku Ryū, the descendant of the Dawn Dragon Shin, Gowasu, and Athorson the Almighty, and I'm the next Dragon King!_


End file.
